Make a wish
by Thata Martins
Summary: Lorelai é uma simples adolescente que quer se divertir no Halloween. Para isso, ela precisa ficar bem longe de sua mãe e seus olhos de águia. Lor/Chris.


**Make a Wish**

**Data:** 07 de Outubro de 2009.

**Resumo:** Lorelai é uma simples adolescente que quer se divertir no Halloween. Para isso, ela precisa ficar bem longe de sua mãe e seus olhos de águia. Lor/Chris.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**NOTA Nº1:** Eu sou JavaJunkie (fã do casal Lorelai e Luke), mas devido à situação, seria um pouco mais difícil fazê-la passar com o Luke. Fora que eu gosto de acreditar que nem sempre o Chris foi um babaca (que os fãs dele me desculpem), e teve algum motivo para a Lor amá-lo tanto. Então, aqui está: minha primeira fic terminada de Gilmore Girls e primeira (e provavelmente única) em que eu gosto do Chris.

**NOTA Nº2:** Fic escrita para o desafio de Halloween, Outubro/2009, do fórum NFF.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**---**

- Pegou o casaco?

- Sim, mãe. Está na mala.

- O outro casaco! O que eu deixei em cima da cama pra você levar na viagem de carro!

- Mãe! É só uma noite! Não é como se eu fosse ficar uma semana fora!

- Mocinha, você sempre tem de estar preparada para qualquer situação que aconteça! Nunca se sabe quando um dos seus casacos vai rasgar, sujar ou mesmo perder-se – o que não é difícil com essa sua falta de atenção sem tamanha...

- Tudo bem, mãe. Aqui, estou pegando! – Lorelai acenou com o tecido, enquanto arrastava a pequena mala para fora da casa.

Um carro já esperava do lado de fora, estacionado perto da fonte no meio do pátio. Sua mãe apareceu no portal, atrás de si, acenando de longe para a amiga de Lor que estava dentro do veículo. O motorista pegou a maleta da mão de Lor, colocando-a no porta-malas.

- Não se esqueça: volte antes das sete, ou perderá o jantar.

- Eu como qualquer coisa na casa da Nancy.

- Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!

- Tudo bem, então. Antes das sete. – suspirou, caminhando até o carro, acenando para sua mãe.

Assim que a porta se fechou, ela recostou no banco, parecendo esgotada. Nancy riu, ganhando um olhar extremamente aborrecido da amiga à sua direita.

- Não ria.

- Desculpe, mas não dá pra evitar.

- Se fosse a _sua_ mãe, não acharia tão engraçado...

- Sim. Tenho muita sorte em ter uma mãe mais preocupada em olhar-se 24 horas no espelho, do que velar por sua filha.

- Diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. – Lor reclamou – Pelo menos, você não precisa fazer uma mala de sete dias para passar uma noite na casa de uma amiga.

- Sabe, tem horas que eu trocaria de lugar com você numa boa. – Nancy não parecia chateada, melancólica, nem nada parecido. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com sua mãe naquele estado de insensibilidade, ela tinha aprendido a não ligar em ser ignorada.

- É, eu também trocaria com você.

- Então, preparada para hoje à noite? – um brilho travesso invadiu os olhos cor de chocolate de Nancy. Seu sorriso espelhou o brilho dos cabelos loiros, fazendo Lor sorrir também, esquecendo-se de todo o resto.

- Mais do que preparada! Espero que seja uma festa realmente boa.

- Vai ser! Não se preocupe. Será melhor do que aquelas festas a fantasia bobas, com ponche de frutas. Os amigos de Joshua estarão lá. São maiores de idade e vão levar algumas bebidas de verdade para nos divertirmos.

- Certo. – Lor olhou pela janela, para as árvores correndo apressadas do lado de fora. – Eu bem que estou precisando de uma bebida.

---

Ela estava encostada numa picape, olhando tudo a sua volta. Vários adolescentes vestiam preto, homenagem ao feriado em questão, Halloween. Alguns daqueles garotos ela conhecia, estudava com eles. Mas alguns... Simplesmente nunca vira na vida. Estava se sentindo um pouco como um peixe fora d'água. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, sair de fininho assim pra ir numa festa clandestina no meio do mato. Estava um pouco nervosa.

- Aqui. – Nancy voltara com dois copos de plástico, entregando um a Lorelai – E vê se relaxa, Lor. Você parece um criminoso, prestes a ser pego pela polícia.

Lor tomou um gole da bebida. Vodca, misturada com outra coisa, que ela nem fez questão de perguntar. O líquido doce e forte desceu rasgando sua garganta. Ela fez uma careta. Nancy riu da amiga.

- Hey, Lor... – um amigo, colega de classe, chegou perto dela, o hálito cheirando a álcool – Será que você não quer dar uma voltinha comigo, não?

- Não, obrigada. – Lor, em resposta, afastou-se uns centímetros do garoto, bebericando do copo mais uma vez. Engraçado como aquilo estava ficando mais fácil a cada vez.

- Ah, vamos lá... Não vamos muito longe... Eu prometo.

- Não, valeu. – Lor fez uma careta, olhando Nancy pedindo ajuda.

- Deixe-a em paz, Anderson. – ela indicou um grupinho mais à frente com a cabeça – Por que não vai falar com Kyra? Eu soube que ela estava perguntando por você hoje de manhã.

- Jura? – o garoto depositou o copo em cima do capô do carro, enquanto limpava sinais de bebida nos lábios finos e ia até lá, tentando fazer pose de galã.

Entre um gole e outro, Lor observou-o ir até Kyra, falando alguma coisa no ouvido dela, arrancando uma risada da garota, que simplesmente o pegou pela mão e o arrastou dali.

- Sabe, Lor... Você tem que ser mais decidida. Se algum garoto começar com graça, seja mais firme no não. Aqui, não tem como ser educada. Tem que se defender com unhas e dentes.

- Credo, Nancy. Até parece que estamos num campo de concentração, ou coisa parecida – outro gole. O conteúdo do copo estava quase se acabando.

- É quase, Lor. – ela sorriu para a amiga. – Vou buscar um refil. Fique aqui, não se mexa. Volto já.

- Okay.

Lor virou o resto da bebida de uma vez, olhando o fundo do copo de plástico, perdendo-se em pensamentos... Estranho como ele parecia querer girar. Ela pensou ter visto o mundo mexer-se molemente a seus pés também, mas quando olhou novamente, focando bem os olhos, o chão estava firme e parado.

- Olá. – uma voz grossa soou em seu ouvido.

Ela dirigiu os olhos azuis para o dono da voz. Um rapaz bem mais velho, talvez um daqueles garotos de vinte e um anos, com feições fortes e pele morena, a encarava maliciosamente. Os cabelos negros pareciam piche, melados com um tipo de gel, que os faziam parecer lisos.

- Oi.

- Então... Está sozinha, hã? – ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, chegando mais perto, passando o braço musculoso ao redor do corpo dela – Quer companhia?

- Er... Eu... – ela recuou um pouco, um pouco intimidada e assustada com a presença daquele cara.

- Ela já tem companhia – um braço branco lhe puxou em sua direção.

Lor olhou para os olhos verdes do rapaz. Já o vira pelos corredores da escola, andando com as mãos nos bolsos, lançando sorrisos a ela discretamente, por cima dos ombros de suas amigas. Tão bonito, calmo e inteligente... Lor sentiu-se segura pela primeira vez naquela festa, deixando-se ficar nos braços do garoto.

- É... – a voz saiu fraca; talvez culpa da bebida, ou talvez pelo deslumbramento – Eu estou com ele.

O musculoso saiu de fininho, lançando um olhar incrédulo ao casal, juntando-se aos outros amigos brutamontes.

- Você está bem? – a voz soou um pouco preocupada.

- Não sei ao certo. – ela respondeu.

- Consegue andar?

Lor não respondeu de imediato. Perdeu-se no mar verde à sua frente. Tentou dar um passo, vacilante, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ela riu, jogando o corpo para frente.

- Vamos arrumar um lugar pra você sentar.

- Está bem.

Ela se deixou conduzir pelo acampamento. Acabaram afastando-se da festa. Acharam uma pedra bem à beira do rio, onde o garoto depositou-a cuidadosamente, fazendo com que se sentasse. Lor suspirou fundo, colocando para dentro todo o ar puro que pudesse, tentando dissipar a névoa que cobria seu cérebro. Ela olhou o garoto, que tinha tomado o lugar a seu lado.

- Meu nome é Lorelai.

- Sim, eu sei. – ele sorriu, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis – O meu é Christopher.

- Oi, Chris.

- Oi, Lor.

Ela sentia-se perdida no rosto angelical. Chris sorriu bobamente, embaraçado com o estudo minucioso que ela fazia dele. Lor parou de respirar por um momento, sentindo-se tonta com a beleza do rapaz.

Ela olhou para frente, para o lago negro. Uma mancha luminosa refletia-se na superfície, balançando suavemente. Lor olhou para o céu, surpresa por achar uma lua minguante largada no manto escuro bem acima deles. Como ela não tinha reparado nela antes?

Lor abraçou o próprio corpo, a brisa gelada da noite provocando-lhe um arrepio. Continuou a encarar a lua, pensando em como ela sempre se transformava. Sentiu um tecido pesado largar-se em seus ombros e olhou para Chris, que tinha colocado seu casaco ao redor dela.

Sorriu em agradecimento, voltando a olhar a lua. Não disseram nada, simplesmente ficaram ali, em silêncio, dividindo mais coisas do que podiam imaginar. Um brilho rápido passou pelo céu, cortando-o, deixando um rastro luminoso enquanto o fazia.

- Faça um pedido – a voz de Chris, um simples sussurro, foi depositada carinhosamente no seu ouvido.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Fez o pedido. Um pedido bem simples: queria ter aquele sorriso por mais tempo, só pra ela. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Chris, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a onda de calor que passou do corpo dele para o dela, sem saber que seu singelo pedido adolescente se concretizaria e mudaria o rumo da sua vida para sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
